The retrograde implantations of medulla nails in the femur and the humerus already are routine osteosynthetic treatments presently. In contrast, the implantation of a medulla nail into the tibia in a retrograde direction has seemed to be impossible as yet because of anatomic and implant-related technical considerations. Therefore, osteosynthetic plates, for example, have been used up to now, particularly for fractures in the proximal region of the tibia.
From FR-A-2 646 078, a bone nail has become known which also is referred to as a locking nail. The bone nail, which also can be employed as a tibia nail and, for this purpose, has a bent-off portion at its end, exhibits cross-bores in each of the end portions to receive a bone screw. The shank of the bone nail is provided with groves axially parallel thereto and with an axially extending slot in the wall of the hollow nail, which increases the resiliency of the shank altogether.
It is the object of the invention to provide a tibia nail which specifically is suited for retrograde use.